Alfie Wickers
Alfred Prufrock "Alfie" Wickers is the main protagonist of the 2012-2014 BBC Three comedy series Bad Education and it's 2015 film adaptation. He was portrayed by Jack Whitehall. Archie Lyndhurst portrays a younger Alfie in the Series 3 episode "The Exam". Biography Early Life Alfie was born on 17 June 1988 to Martin (whose surname was Stool but for some reason took his wife's surname instead) and Mrs. Wickers. Some years after Alfie's birth, his parents separated and his mother moved to Spain to live with her new husband Javier and had children with him. Alfie attended a posh school called Middleton House where he was bullied by the other pupils and staff. Alfie was part of the school's sport team and showed a talent for Irish dancing. However, he quit the team, which earned him an enemy in the sports teacher Mr. Humpage, who held a grudge against Alfie for his decision. ''Bad Education'' Alfie is a 23-year-old man, who has recently graduated from university and has been given a job as being a History teacher at Abbey Grove, a secondary school in Hertfordshire. Alfie tries to do things to look cool in order to impress the school's Biology teacher Rosie Gulliver, whom he has a romantic feelings for. They later have an on/off relationship. Alfie often turns to his class for help despite them usually disapproving of his actions. Of all the pupils in his class, Alfie is closest to Joe, whom often finds himself being roped into helping Alfie out. Alfie also gets unwanted attention from another pupil in his class called Chantelle, who has a crush on him. Alfie also appears to have good relationship with the school's headmaster Shaquille "Simon" Fraser (who considers himself to be Alfie's best friend), though can be annoyed by his immature behaviour and attempts to act cool. He did not have a good relationship with the deputy head mistress Isobel Pickwell and her successor Professor Celia Green, who started a relationship with Alfie's father Martin, whom she later married before walking out on him and taking all his money, forcing Martin to live in his car before moving in with Alfie and Rosie. Martin then took over as deputy head. Alfie also did not get on with a pupil named Frank Grayson, who would belittle Alfie and force him to things such as give him his shoes and have him buy him and his friends cider after Pickwell confiscated it from them. The two later end up living together, much to Alfie's dismay after Martin begins a relationship with Grayson's mother. However the relationship breaks down after it seemed that Mrs. Grayson's dog Coco was accidentally killed whilst in Martin's care (fortunately, Coco was revealed to be alive and well). In the show's final episode, Alfie, unable to cope with bidding farewell to his class who are graduating, quits his job and returns to his former workplace at B&Q. This only lasts a week and is persuaded by his class and Rosie to return to Abbey Grove. Trivia *Alfie is a fan of Michael Buble. In the Christmas special, he is given Buble's Christmas album by Rosie as a Christmas present. Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Officials